


The Start of Something New

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro and Balthazar discuss where they are going to go with their relationship after Ben uses his ‘Love God’ powers on them (but-not-really-because-they-were-already-together-but-they-won’t-tell-that-to-Ben-to-make-him-feel-special).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Start of Something New  
> Characters: Pedro Donaldson, Balthazar Jones, Beatrice Duke, Meg  
> Prompt: Party  
> Word Count: 621  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: *Takes place immediately after one foot on sea video* Pedro and Balthazar discuss where they are going to go with their relationship after Ben uses his ‘Love God’ powers on them (but-not-really-because-they-were-already-together-but-they-won’t-tell-that-to-Ben-to-make-him-feel-special).

**The Start of Something New**

“Hey Pedro can you, ummm-”

Pedro and Balthazar had just walked out of Hero’s bedroom with big smirks on their face. Just as they went to shut the door, Beatrice came up to them. At first she noticed nothing, then faltered in the middle of her question.

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking between the two boys.

“Getting away from Ben.” Balthazar responded easily, gesturing to the door, “He’s filming with John right now.”

Beatrice raised her eyebrows, “Is that where he went? He probably was the one who took half the cake, wasn’t he?”

Pedro nodded, trying to stop smiling with Balthazar being in such close proximity to him was proving itself difficult, “Most of it is gone now.” Pedro touched Balthazar’s arm and brought them away from the door, “You can go in and see. Balthazar and I are going outside for a minute.”

Beatrice nodded, still looking at them suspiciously, but letting them go off. No one else stopped them as Pedro and Balthazar took off down the stairs and out the back door – although Ursula caught Balthazar’s glance and smiled.

“So… I see you didn’t tell Ben like you said you were going to?” Balthazar asked once the back door was shut and they were walking around the Duke’s yard.

Pedro looking up at the night sky, “I tried to tell him right before you came in, but he wasn’t hearing it.” He paused, “I thought you weren’t going to make it here.”

“Mum dropped me off before going to meet dad.” Balthazar said, “I wouldn’t have been able to if she didn’t pass by here.”

“I’m glad you were able to,” Pedro nodded, “I was _not_ going to be able to say anything if you didn’t come.” He frowned, “I started to freak out when I almost told Ben. Not that he gave me any space to talk.”

Balthazar smiled, “It’s hard. I know.” He paused and touched Pedro’s arm, causing him to stop walking and look at Balthazar, “Don’t feel like you need to come out and tell everyone.”

Pedro gestured towards the house, “Ben’s probably already downstairs and screaming it to everyone that he is a Love God.”

“That doesn’t necessary mean that you have to actually tell everyone. If it makes you uncomfortable then we can just keep it in a privacy-only kind of relationship.”

There wasn’t a pause from Pedro before he responded, “No, I was going to tell Ben anyway. I just – needed you there before I could say anything.” He ran a hand through his hair, “That sounded so stupid.”

Grinning as he had been since he entered Hero’s room, Balthazar said, “I don’t think it sounded stupid-”

The door opened to outside and Balthazar automatically went to take a step away from Pedro – they were not as close as Balthazar would like, but much closer than they should be if Pedro wasn’t ready to be outed. Much to Balthazar’s surprise, though, Pedro grabbed his hand to keep him closer to him. Meg turned a corner, looking up at the stars, and walked over, stopping when she saw them.

“Hey Balthy, hey Pedro.” Meg said with a smile, a shot of something in her hand. It didn’t take her but a moment to look down at their hands. A sudden grin split across her face as she stepped backwards towards the house, “I’ll just leave you two alone for a little bit. Stay safe!” She laughed before walking back into the house, the smile ever present.

Balthazar looked down at their intertwined hands, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Pedro nodded, “I’m completely sure. I’m doing this for myself as much as I’m doing it for us. And, because I’ve really wanted to do this for a while now…” Pedro leaned down and suddenly pulled Balthazar into a kiss.


End file.
